Damon's black leather jacket
by hlfudge
Summary: What would happen if in season one, Friday night Bites, When Damon tried to compel Elena to kiss him, she wasn't wearing any Vervain


I let out a sigh as I place my jacket into the trunk of the car. Today had been tiring. I was tired of Jeremy always causing trouble. And what was with Stefan's hand? I was positive that I saw a wound. It looked really deep too. But it was probably someone else's blood like Stefan said.

When I turn around, I let out a loud gasp as I bump into someone. It takes me a small moment to realize it was Damon. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, you scarred me. What, what are you doing here?" I ask startled. I watch as he turns around to make sure no one was looking.

"I'm hiding from Caroline," Damon whispers to me.

"And why is that?" I whisper back. I didn't really understand what he was trying to say.

"I need a break. She talks more than I can listen," he says. I could feel annoyance rise in me.

"That could be a sign," I say sarcastically. I didn't really want to be here talking with Damon. I wanted to go back and find Stefan.

"Well she's awfully young."

"Not much younger then you are," I remind him. Damon just makes a weird face. As if he knew something that I didn't.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'll drive me crazy," says Damon looking me up and down. Why was he telling me this? If anything I was really annoyed. Caroline is one of my best friends.

"Caroline may have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me," I say, standing up for Caroline. I watch as realization crosses his face. He could tell that I was getting upset with him.

"Duely noted, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention," Damon starts to apologize. I was shocked that he was lying. Didn't he know I wasn't that stupid?

"Yes it is, otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say," I say letting out a sigh. Honestly, I just wanted to leave. I was tired of talking to Damon. I watch as his face turns smug.

"Your right; I do have other intentions, but so do you".

"Really?" I say trying not to laugh. Where was he getting at? What was he trying to prove?

"I see it. You want me," He says, suddenly his voice going low. I can't help but to flinch back in surprise. Did he realize what he was saying?

"Excuse me?"

"I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me. You think about me when you don't want to think about me, I bet you even dreamed about me," He says, his grin growing wider. My eyes go huge. How did he know that I dreamt about him? I couldn't seem to look away from his eyes.

"And right now, you want to kiss me." His voice sounded almost enchanted. It was slow and steady. And he was … right? A part of me did want to kiss him.

His head slowly leans in until his lips meet mine. I let out a small gasp before kissing him back. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him closer to me. I didn't want there to be any gaps between us.

A loud moan escapes from the back of his throat, while he backs me up against the car. My hands work at taking his leather jacket off. His hands rest on my cheeks while mine run through his black, silky hair.

Why was I doing this? First he was annoying the hell out of me, and now I'm making out with him? What would Stefan do if he found out? I decided to ignore Stefan and enjoy myself.

Damon and I make our way to the side of the car, and I open the door. Still wrapped in our embrace, I lay down on the back seats, ignoring the seat belts digging into my back. Damon crawls on top of me, and meets his lips back with mine.

Now that his leather jacket was gone, I had to get his shirt off. I try to remove his shirt, but my hands were shaking so bad with excitement, that I couldn't get it off. Seeing my frustration, Damon yanks off his shirt and continues to kiss me.

Letting out a giggle, I remove my shirt so I was in my white lacy bra. This was almost like my dream I had the other night. Except I wasn't in my room.

Damon removes his lips from mine and starts placing kissing onto my neck. My breathing came out as loud gasps. But I don't think he even noticed.

"Elena?" I hear a confused voice say. Damon and I both lean upright alert. I look away from Damon and towards the window to see Stefan standing there. His face looked horrified.

"Stefan, Damon and I-" I start looking towards Damon, only to realize he wasn't there. I look back at Stefan, my mouth still open in shocked. I climb out of the car and looked around to see Damon was nowhere in sight. How do I begin to explain this one?

"Elena, I'm just going wait over there," Stefan says pointing behind him. I just nod my head, still in shock. I grab my shirt and pull it back on. I couldn't have just imagined that, could I?

Just as I was about to make my way over to Stefan, something caught my eye. Lying beside the car was Damon's black leather jacket.

**Lol im sorry I know I am suppose to be writing my last chapter to camping with Damon but I haad tooo write this. I had no choice lol. Anyways I hope it was good and feel free to review. Love you all xoxoxo **


End file.
